


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Laetiindisguise



Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is looking for a way to relieve his boredom. Dom feels like the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is old! I wrote it in July 2007, but felt like sharing it on AO3 as well. It's pure fluff.
> 
> The title is a Queen song.

Heavy rain was pouring from the dark grey clouds obscuring the English sky, pattering on the windows. Matt sighed. He was bored. He had been bored for the past 23 minutes, 12 seconds and counting. Dom was ignoring him. Or at least that’s what Matt decided when his sixteenth sigh in the space of two minutes went unnoticed. The blonde was sitting on the sofa next to him, absorbed in a very thick book. He hadn’t moved for the past 23 minutes, ever since Matt had planted a tender kiss on his cheek hoping to get his attention. But all he got was a quick glance and a short smile before the drummer went back to reading.

Matt sighed once more. He fidgetted on the sofa, pulling his legs up under him, his eyes moving all around the room, trying to spot something that would put an end to his boredom. But he didn’t feel like doing anything... TV? No... Reading? Boring. Playing some guitar? Pfff... 

His eyes landed on Dom, who was chewing on his bottom lip as he was reading. Matt sighed. He let his head fall against the back of the sofa, his fingers playing with the fabric of the cushion he was leaning against. A sudden grin appeared on his face.

A second later, the cushion had hit Dom right in the face. The blonde pulled his eyes away from the white pages and looked sternly at the grinning man sitting next to him.

“Matt, please, I’m reading, go annoy someone else.” He said and went back to his book.

“It’s only you and me in the house...” Matt retorted but Dom only shrugged, resuming his reading.

Matt giggled and seized another cushion, sending it bouncing against the side of Dom’s head. Dom froze and, as if in slow motion, he leant forward to put his book down on the coffee table before slowly turning to face Matt, who was looking at him with a very amused expression.

“You, my little friend, are gonna pay for this!” Dom said in a low voice, and before Matt could realise he had grabbed one of the cushions and attacked him with it, hitting him everywhere he could.

Matt tried to snatch the cushion off him but in vain, the drummer’s grip was too strong and he was left trying to fend him off and protect himself, a rather difficult task given the fact he was out of breath with giggles. He received a cushion to his face a few more times before he finally managed to slip from the sofa, falling heavily to the floor. Dom moved to grab another one but Matt took the opportunity to quickly get to his feet and dash to the kitchen, Dom following right behind him.

One cushion hit Matt’s back as he neared the kitchen but the second one bounced off the wall as Matt ducked just in time, hiding behind the counter and giggling like mad. Dom approached as quietly as he could, thinking he’d get Matt by surprise but the brunette was quicker than him, retrieving the cushion from where it was lying near the wall and jumping back up and throwing it at Dom before running back to the living room.

“You won’t catch meeeeheeee!” he exclaimed, almost tripping over the carpet.

“You just wait!!!” Dom replied, laughing as he ran after him.

They ended up on each side of the sofa, laughing, panting and staring in each other’s eyes, daring the other to make the first move. Dom made it to the right side, trying to catch Matt, but the latter was quick enough to move to his right as well, managing to keep the sofa in between them. After a few more failed attempts from each of them, Matt called for a truce.

“Didn’t think you’d give in that easily...” Dom raised an eyebrow, suspiciously watching Matt walk round the sofa to join him.

And of course, another small cushion was promptly thrown at Dom’s forehead. 

“You were right!!” Matt exclaimed, laughing loudly as he once more ran away, Dom hot on his heels.

They ran all around the apartment for a moment, Matt hiding behind armchairs, using chairs as shields and Dom trying to catch him, screaming and shrieking like 5 year old kids in a school playground.

“Gotcha!!!” Dom exclaimed victoriously as his fist closed around Matt’s wrist. But Matt only laughed louder and pulled hard, freeing his arm, and dashed off down the corridor into their bedroom. He pushed the door closed after him, but Dom was faster and had a foot inside already, slamming the door back against the wall.

“You can’t escape me now!” he smirked evilly at the sight of Matt backing up towards the bed.

Matt gasped as the back of his legs bumped against the bed frame and Dom jumped at him. But the drummer only landed on his face on the mattress as Matt had been quicker and had moved to the side of the bed, snatching the pillows from under the covers. Dom turned on his back only to see a pillow approaching his face quickly. Matt was having his revenge for Dom’s earlier attack on the sofa, hitting him with both fluffy pillows wherever he could, laughing at Dom’s desperate attempt to stop the hail of blows.

He eventually managed to steal one from Matt who grimaced and stood on his knees on the mattress, poking his tongue out at Dom who was trying to get in the same position.

A fierce battle ensued during which they both received their fair share of pillows in the face, Dom even succeeding in slapping Matt’s bum a few times.

Catching the drummer off-guard, Matt leapt at him and pinned him to the mattress with his body, shoving the corner of the pillow into his mouth. He could feel Dom’s body shaking with laughter under his own and eventually sat up astride Dom’s hips. 

“Seems I won...” he stated with a proud grin on his face.

Slowly, Dom’s laughter subsided and Matt removed the pillow from his mouth. They remained still for a moment, smiling at each other. Suddenly, Dom pushed Matt to the side and rolled on top of him, holding his thin wrists to the mattress.

“Seems I won!” he smirked.

“No... way...” Matt struggled to push Dom off him. “Get off!” he giggled.

Dom tightened his grip. “Just admit you lost!” he laughed.

Matt shook his head and managed to free his wrists, his hands immediately searching for a pillow that he shoved in the blonde’s face, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing Matt to start a new fight.

A few minutes later, Matt collapsed on top of Dom, clutching the drummer’s t-shirt as they both tried to recover from their fit of giggles, panting hard.

The singer slowly lifted his head from where it was resting on Dom’s chest and smiled at him. 

The drummer smiled back and reached out to push some strands of hair away from Matt’s forehead. His eyes not leaving the brunette’s, he moved his hand down to stroke his cheek tenderly, then his neck, gently pulling him closer.

Matt sighed softly as he felt Dom’s lips inches away from his own and he leant forward, closing the gap between them. Dom gave a soft moan, his fingers slowly running through the dark hair while his other hand moved to wrap around Matt’s waist, caressing his back through the fabric of his t-shirt. Matt smiled against his lover’s lips and shifted slightly to lie between Dom’s parted legs. His own hands on each side of the blonde’s face, Matt let his tongue out to lick at Dom’s lips tentatively, slipping it past them as they parted invitingly.

Soft sighs and moans had replaced the loud giggles, giving the room a peaceful and warm feeling. Entwined on the bed, the two men kept on tasting each other. Dom now had both his arms wrapped around Matt’s frail body, holding him tight, feeling his heart beat hard against his own. He bit down on his lip, feeling a surge of love for the skinny man in his arms and he pulled away enough to look at his face, smiling tenderly before placing another kiss on the swollen red lips.  
Matt smiled at him and moved his lips to his cheek, jaw and down his neck. One hand still stroking his cheek gently, he let the other one wander on the mattress, his fingers closing on the item he’d been looking for. With a last peck on Dom’s lips, he pulled away and shoved the pillow in the blonde’s face, laughing as a gasp escaped through the fluffy material.

“I won!!” Matt exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and ran out of the room, giggling to himself.

 

The end.


End file.
